¿La Distancia Importa?
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: Los caminos de Link y de Zelda tienden a separarse. La pregunta es: ¿El amor entiende de kilómetros?
1. Capítulo 1

(N/A: Este fic será breve, pues solamente tendrá dos o tres capítulos. Además está escrito pensando en el "después" de acabar The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. Se anuncia a todo el que no se ha pasado el juego que puede contener algún SPOILER. Está bajo su responsabilidad cualquier desvelo de información del juego. Gracias y que lo disfrutéis )

**¿LA DISTÁNCIA IMPORTA? (1)**

-Y tú Link… ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora? –preguntó Zelda.

Zelda estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo dijera que se quedaría con ella en las Tierras Inferiores.

-Supongo que me subiré arriba, Zelda… Tengo muchas obligaciones. Como bien sabes, pasé de curso el día en que… bueno, ya sabes… -contestó Link intentando que no se lo tomase mal su amiga.

-L-lo entiendo…

-Además el padre de Paula me obligó a ser su ayudante cuando se enteró que yo era el chico por el que perdía la cabeza su hija. Tres meses tengo que estar en la Isla del Bambú, justo ahora en las vacaciones… con suerte retomaré los estudios un mes empezado el curso. –se explicó el chico.

-…

-No te importa… ¿no?

-T-tranquilo. Gracielle se queda conmigo aquí abajo, junto con más gente. Solo tengo que bajar los paquetes de mis cosas hacia abajo y ya estará. Lo difícil será poner las cajas y demás en los pelícaros y una vez aquí descargarlos.

-Yo si quieres puedo…

-¿Sí? –dijo ella sin dejarle acabar la frase a Link.

-… decirle a Gruyo que te ayude. ¡Desde que le di esas pociones no para de hacer ejercicio el chico! –acabó Link con carcajadas.

-Ah… Como quieras… Gracias por todo… -contestó la chica decepcionada, cosa que no notó Link para nada.

-De nada Zel… Esta noche vamos a ayudarte él y yo. Mañana a primera hora tengo que ir a ayudar al padre de Paula. ¡Adiós!

El chico se puso encima de su respectivo Pelícaro y alzó el vuelo hacia Altárea, mientras la chica se despedía con la mano. A Zelda se le cayeron un par de lágrimas que chocaron contra el suelo de la Tierra del Presidio. Sintió como alguien le daba toquecitos en el hombro.

-Ah, Gracielle, eres tú… -dijo Zelda girándose mientras se secaba las mejillas.

-Lo he escuchado todo. A lo mejor aún podemos hacer algo… -dijo la pelirroja intentando animar.

-Lo dudo… Él se quedará allí arriba y yo abajo. –le contaba a Gracielle con la voz temblorosa.

-Sube tú arriba.

-No… Yo me tengo que quedar velando por la trifuerza. Te recuerdo que soy la Diosa reencarnada.

-Pues… No sé… Altárea y las Tierras Inferiores tampoco están tan alejadas. Puedes subir tú o bajar él cada día. –intentaba aportar soluciones, aunque todas iban a dar resultado nulo.

-Grusi, des de que la isla de la diosa ha caído aquí a las Tierras Inferiores, Altárea ha ascendido MUCHO. Además, estará todo el día ocupado. ¿Realmente nos has escuchado?

-A ratos… Miwi no se callaba. –dijo Gracielle mirando al lémury que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No importa…

-¿Y cuando termine lo que tiene que hacer? Eso sí lo he escuchado y ha dicho que en cuanto acabe empieza las clases. Tendrá las tardes libres supongo. –siguió Gracielle.

-Está en un curso superior y a lo mejor se tiene que quedar más para practicar para ser guardia del cielo.

-Es que está jodido el tema…

-Lo sé… Y a mí me jode mucho… pues como ya sabes le quiero mucho. No puedo vivir sin él, Grusi, no puedo.

-Sólo queda la opción de convencerlo.

- Vamos a buscarle. Hasta mañana tenemos tiempo.

-Mejor espérate a esta noche. Así pensamos algo. –propuso Gracielle.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¿LA DISTANCIA IMPORTA? (2)**

Ya eran las nueve de la noche. En la plaza de Altárea había poca gente… Estaban algunos vecinos y Gracielle, Gruyo, Link y Zelda. Había mucho cargamento que llevar, pues todas las pertenencias de Zelda tenían que ser trasladadas a las tierras inferiores. Gruyo y Link estaban acabando de cargar las cosas sobre el pelícaro mientras Gracielle empaquetaba unos libros que tenía Zelda en una mochila. Ella estaba al lado de Gracielle.

-Pues sí, des de que me diste la poción y he descubierto el arte de hacer ejercicio, ¡no puedo parar de hacer cosas! De hecho, necesito hacer algo. Ahora que hay vacaciones no puedo hacer nada. Ni estudiar ni ejercicio. –charlaba Gruyo con Link mientras cargaban las cosas.

-Pues si yo te contara la faena que tengo este verano… -dijo Link.

-Pues regálamela. –respondió Gruyo

-Bueno… pues esto ya está, Zelda. –enunció Link girando la cabeza hacia la chica.

-Ah… Bien… Gracias… -respondió ella con un tono de voz más bien bajo.

-¿Estas bien?, te noto un poco… distinta… -siguió él.

-T-tranquilo, estoy bien. –le contestó Zelda con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Gracielle estaba contemplando la escena.

-Bueno, pues nada… Te deseo mucha suerte ahí abajo, Zel. –se despidió Link- Cuando pueda bajaré, aunque lo veo chungo…

-Gracias… Que te vaya bien a ti también, Link. Estos años contigo han sido de lo más… Te deseo lo mejor. –dijo Zelda sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Link fue a abrazarla. No podía verla así.

-Venga pequeña… tampoco nos separaremos de por vida… Ya te he dicho que nos veremos en cuanto pueda. –intentaba calmarla Link mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Es que… -dijo ella entre sollozo y sollozo.

-Dime. –siguió mientras se separaban, quedándose una cara delante de la otra.

-…

-¿Qué?

-… Nada… -dijo antes de separarse y montarse en su pelícaro.

La chica se fue. Empezó a descender entre las miles de nubes que separaban Altárea de su nuevo hogar. Link por su parte se quedó mirando el cielo, que ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

-Bueno… ¿Pues nos vamos? -le dijo Gruyo a Link, lo cual provocó que este saliera del mundo en el que estaba.

-Ah… sí, supongo. –aclaró él.

Los dos hylians empezaron a dirigirse a la academia. Gracielle no podía permitir que todo acabara aquí, así que fue corriendo donde caminaban ellos y le hizo un empujón a Link, lo que hizo que él se girara junto a Gruyo.

-Link, ¿podemos hablar A SOLAS? –pidió Gracielle mirando a Gruyo.

-Link yo voy tirando pues… nos vemos allí.

Los dos se despidieron de Gruyo.

-Dime Grusi. –empezó Link.

-¿Piensas dejarlo todo así?

-¿Cómo "así"?

-Zelda sufre. –dijo Gracielle.

-¿Por qué? Me ha dicho ahora mismo que estaba bien.

-¡¿No te das cuenta?!

-¡¿De qué?! ¡Dime! –decía Link extrañado.

-¡Que Zelda te ama! ¡Abre los ojos!

-¡¿C…Cómo?!

Gracielle solo se limitaba a afirmar con la cabeza mientras miraba la reacción de su amigo.

-Lo siento Grusi pero tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. –dijo Link antes de salir corriendo.

El chico se lanzó por la rampa de lanzamiento de la plaza, no sin antes haberla cruzado a toda prisa.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¿LA DISTANCIA IMPORTA? (3)**

A la mañana siguiente Zelda despertaba en su habitación de la Academia de Caballeros, en Altárea. Esa fue la última noche que pasaría arriba, pues ese día tenía previsto colocarlo todo en su nueva casa y empezar a adaptarse a su nueva vida.

-Bueno… al fin llegó el día. –dijo Zelda mientras estiraba los músculos después de someterlos a un descanso de diez horas.

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién debe ser? –se preguntó la chica.

Zelda fue a abrir. La sorpresa fue suya al ver a Link allí delante.

-Buenos días. –saludó él con una sonrisa.

-H-hola… No te esperaba…

-¿Puedo pasar? Es importante…

-¡Claro! Pasa.

Link entró para adentro. Se sentó en la cama. Zelda cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-Perdona este desorden. Me acabo de levantar y ni me he arreglado ni nada. –justificó ella.

-No pasa nada, Zel. Yo quería decirte que… Grusi me lo ha contado todo. –empezó Link.

-¿E-el qué todo?

-Eso de que… t-te gusto.

Zelda se sonrojó a más no poder. Se puso las manos en la cara, intentándosela tapar.

-Zelda… ¿Es cierto?

-S… Sí. Lo siento mucho… Yo no puedo decidir a quién querer. Perdóname. –dijo mostrando su rostro, mirando fijamente al chico.- sé que no me puedes corresponder pero…

-No pasa nada. –interrumpió él.

-¿C-cómo? –dijo ella sorprendida.

-Zelda… Des del día del Torneo Celeste, cuando pasó todo, hasta hoy, no me ha cabido en la cabeza la posibilidad de rendirme. He pasado bosques, volcanes, desiertos, estatuas ancestrales, Grahim, dragones, portales… por ti. Quería decirte que me gustas des del día en que empezó todo. El premio de la salvación del mundo, para mí, era secundario comparado con el premio de tenerte a ti, a mi lado.

-L-Link… no sé qué decir…

-No digas nada.

La distancia que había entre ellos empezó a disminuir. Zelda estaba muy confusa, pero Link sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Ya notaban sus alientos, cuando de repente ambos labios se unieron, dejando nacer una multitud de emociones y sentimientos, tanto en Zelda como en Link. La falta de aire les jugó una mala pasada y fue lo que los separó.

-L-Link, yo…

-Zelda. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –preguntó Link mirando a los ojos de la chica.

Zelda no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a los hombros de Link a desembocar esas lágrimas que le torturaban la garganta des de que el chico entró por esa puerta. Link la abrazó y sonrió, mientras sentía como la chica lo cogía fuerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran las doce ya… En las tierras inferiores estaba Gracielle mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Zelda? Hace media hora que le espero para ayudarla a colocarlo todo…

En ese momento llegó ese pelícaro azul celeste con la chica encima montada y las últimas cosas por bajar.

-¡Tía! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! –gritó Gracielle.

-Con Link… ¿Le dijiste que yo…?

-S-sí… Lo sien…

Zelda le pegó un achuchón interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? –se preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Estamos juntos! Gracias Grusi…

-¡¿Sí?!

Gracielle flipaba, pues lo demostró poniéndose las manos en la cara mirando al cielo. Zelda le empezó a contar lo que había pasado y cuando acabó Gracielle empezó a preguntar.

-¿Pero los estudios qué?

-Él ya se informó y al tener clases por las mañanas tiene las tardes libres y no llenas de faena como imaginamos.

-¿Lo del trabajo del padre de Paula?

-Link, después de hablar contigo se fue disparado a hablar con el padre de Paula y le dijo que tenía a un candidato perfecto para que le haga de ayudante.

-¿Qué es…?

-Gruyo… el chaval quiere trabajar, ¿sabes? –dijo Zelda contenta.

Después de eso aterrizó un pelícaro rojo. Era Link. Bajó de su ave y se dirigió dónde estaban las chicas.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis?

-¡Hola guapo! –reaccionó Zelda.

Link agarró a Zelda de la barbilla y la giró para besarla. Gracielle sonrió al ver esa escena…

-Aquí Zelda me estaba agradeciendo lo que he hecho por vosotros y… bueno al fin y al cabo fuiste tú Link quien me ayudó con lo de Coocker. Estamos en paz, ¿no? –dijo sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de la cara.

-Jajajaja tienes razón… bueno, Zel, acabamos de poner las cosas, ¿no? A ver si hay sitio para los dos en esta casa… -propuso el muchacho.

-¿Te trasladas tú también? –se sorprendió la pelirroja.

-¡Claro! ¡Después de esto no me iba a quedar arriba! –contestó Link.

Entre las risas, Zelda miró una vez más al cielo. Al fin todo volvería a empezar tal y como ella siempre había querido.


End file.
